


Clarence and Gloucester

by SketchLockwood



Category: The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichisAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichisAccount/gifts).



“George!” The boy jumped, he had been in this hall for what felt like hours. This stupid hall, boring hall, a hall filled with people he barely knew and liked much less. Filled with people who made the air close. Yet, as Edward had arrived, he had thought things would get better and it did not. Instead he felt tension in his stomach, felt the knot of anxiety. “George, there you are. I have searched the palace for you.” His brother snapped, clapping a hand down on his shoulder as he past. George winced, he had never been good, never been able to see his brother's emotions, did not know if it was a fault of his own. Yet now, he felt Edward was angry, angry with no reason to be. 

In truth, George thought as he looked to the tiled floor, he was in awe of this great man. Of course, he would not admit it! He had never told him, never muttered a word of indication. Yet how could he not be? His brother, the giant, the handsome, dark haired, bright eyed, stupid giant he was. The man that George was sure he would never be able to outwit. The man that he hated to admit was so damned perfect to all around him, so perfect indeed that he could not bare to anger him... 

“I have a proposal for you lad.” 

“Your Grace, I-”

“Your Grace?” George jumped back as his brother barked, relaxing as he laughed. “Nothing has changed between us brother. You know I hate formality.” 

"Yes, forgive me your- Edward." 

George smiled faintly as Edward smirked. "This proposition George. Come." The child stepped forward, bowing deeply, rising as his brother laughed. "If you continue like this... I may change my mind." 

"Your mind?" George offered. 

"I was about to make you Duke of Clarence." George's eyes widened. "But then I question if a boy without a backbone is fit for-"

"Edward." The voice of reason, George had always called her that. Cecily Neville, the dowager duchess of York and more importantly his mother was something of his idol. George knew it was a sin, a great sin to see her thus, but then how could he help it? She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he knew. So sensible, so clever. So everything that he wished his wife would be. "Do not tease your brother."

"Please Ned!" George burst out suddenly, his voice pleading in a way which he swore it never had before. "Oh please?" 

There was silence a moment, Edwards face was hard set, emotion once again gone. So swiftly that George thought, feared he had once again breeched all social ettiquette. 

"Sweet Lord, George, could you not see that I was teasing you? The council have decreed it and so, it shall happen."

"Did you not decree it?" George demanded. Grinning as his brother leaned down, whispering with a smirk. "And who is at the head of the council George?" 

***

"Richard, come here." Edward bent, lifting the child into his arms. "You are getting awful big for this now are you not?" 

"No!" Richard grinned, happy for the attention. At nine years old, he knew that soon this special. Attention would end, it would have to. Yet he saw no harm in enjoying what of it he could whilst it lasted. Yes. If Ned was willing to lift him into his arms? Then Richard would not complain. 

"You are going to cripple me boy." Edward muttered, his pretence at grumpiness.Richard was sure it was an act, for he had never, not once, seen Edward 'grumpy'. He'd never witnessed the frightful temper which all spoke of. Indeed, he thought his mother made such up, forced herself to flinch at some pretend thought of it, all because she wanted to keep little boys in line. And wasn't that just the way? 

"You wanted to see me Edward?" Richard offered finally, frowning slightly as Edward put him to the ground, though he followed as the King beckoned he follow to sit in the great chairs at the front of the room. 

"I did. There's something important you must know Dickon." Richard froze at that. He recalled last time those words had been said to him. Last time... When he was told he no longer had a father, when he was told that even Edmund too was dead. 

"You're not allowed to! Do you hear me? You're not allowed to die!" Richard burst out suddenly, blushing as his oldest brother jumped back, eyes wide. 

"What? Dickon? No." Edward laughed finally. "No, I am not to die."

"The whore is causing problems again?" Richard asked, using words he was not sure he should know, but words he had heard his father mutter. 

"No. Dickon mother would be furious if she heard you use such language!"

"I've heard you use it just fine." Richard giggled.

"Yeah?" The child shrieked as his brothers hands attacked him in a flurry of tickles. "And I'll box your ears if you tell her that." 

"I won't! I won't!" The boy said happily. 

"Now Dickon you want to know why I asked you to come down here?" 

"Very much so Ned." Though inside, and he knew he could not say it, young Richard could not deny the disappointment. The disappointment that he felt for the matter that Ned did not want to simply spend time with him.

Then yet he could not also deny that Ned did not have time. This king thing, Richard thought, was taking over Ned's life. 

But then his mother had tried to console him  
with simple reality... That was how it was. 

Richard forced the frown from his face, but obviously not fast enough, for Ned took his hand. "You should not act like I will hurt you. I have called you here to make you Duke of Gloucester."

At that the child startled. "I am to be a duke? Prince Richard a royal duke?" 

"Yes-"

"I did not think you would!" Richard barked suddenly. "George was made a duke last year, and I thought perhaps you did not wish to make me one and-"

"And the council did not think you were ready Richard."

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
